


love Hurts

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: NCIS Fanfiction Addiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poems, just short story, ideas, thoughts and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is only poem, un edit .

Love is like fire it burns.

She loves him not.

He loves her not.

Together

They were

In love.

Yet far apart.

There job's got in the way.

Love is in air, love is strong love is powerful.

Yet love hurts all in all they will in love .

Yet he thinks of her a lot he dreams about her. Yet

There love is never ever the same. Just

The past of pain and sadness everything he done he still love her.

If he could he go back in time he would of. Change is a funny little dream.


End file.
